


Your Name

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: M/M, author would like to apologize beforehand for the thing you're about to witness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Ghazul wonders how his name would sound like if Ganda says it out loud





	Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Bang Jokan if you're out there please do not read this I am SO SORRY

One thing about Ganda that Ghazul noticed, was that he never referred to him using his own name. He always called him ‘Sir,’ and while one part of Ghazul felt proud everytime he heard it, the other part of him wondered how his name would sound like if Ganda said it out loud.

He never did.

And Ghazul wanted to know.

He wasn’t exactly dying to know, he was just simply curious, alright?

“Ganda,” he said, his voice sounding sharp as usual. Ganda flinched for a sec before quickly replying with “Yes, Sir?”

_There it is again_, Ghazul thought.

“You’re aware when it’s just the two of us, you can drop the honorifics, right?”

He tried to look as relaxed as he could, hoping that Ganda would too. The older man was standing next to him with his back straight, shoulder stiff, as if Ghazul was about to order him to run laps or something.

Which was funny, because it wasn’t what they were doing, at all.

Ganda was silent, he looked as if he was trying to find the right words. “You know I can’t do that,” he muttered.

“Why?” Ghazul asked, he held himself not to raise his voice, even if his annoyance started to grow. Ganda could be quite hardheaded sometimes, he knew that all well, but he just didn’t expect Ganda would be against the idea of calling him by his name. It was quite the opposite, he thought Ganda would be estatic.

“I just,” Ganda started playing with his fingers, something he usually did when he was nervous, “I just thought it’s not proper yet, Sir.”

_Proper? You’ve gotta be kidding me_, Ghazul scoffed, _What we’ve been doing was anything but proper, you know that_.

Ganda’s eyes weren’t looking at his, and honestly, it kinda pissed him off. The air grew heavy between them, and both knew they were partly to blame. “I’m sorry,” Ganda mumbled, he looked at Ghazul, “If you want me to do that, I’ll try from now on, I can’t promise that I’ll do it soon, though,” he smiled. “But I’ll try.”

Ghazul felt his cheeks blushed, but he dismissed it. “You better,” he scoffed. That made Ganda chuckled lightly, his hand touched Ghazul’s fingertips lightly, and soon held it in his palm, which of course, made Ghazul’s heart fluttered even more.

That man really had his own ways to turn Ghazul into nothing but a puddle of hot mess, and he didn’t even realize that he had such power in his hands.

Not wanting to miss the opportunity, he quickly leaned toward Ganda, closing in the distance between them. Ganda blinked as Ghazul reached out his hand to caress Ganda’s cheek. “Relax,” Ghazul whispered. His finger tenderly traced Ganda’s cheekbone before cupping his chin and finally closed their distance with a kiss.

Ghazul’s lips stayed on Ganda’s for a few seconds before he finally pulled back. His eyes were on Ganda’s, his usually sharp stare softened.

_God, this man is so breathtaking_.

Ganda’s shoulders shuddered as Ghazul immediately kissed him again. He let Ghazul’s lips stayed on his. Ganda’s beard tickled Ghazul’s skin, but he didn’t mind. If anything, the beard made him even _hotter_. Slowly, Ganda opened his mouth, enjoying the kiss and letting Ghazul’s tongue to venture deeper. The warm sensation of having Ghazul’s tongue wrapped against his was a whole new thing Ganda had never imagined before.

He pushed Ganda’s body against the wall, his left hand grabbing on Ganda’s waist tightly while his right hand caressing the other man’s cheek. Ganda didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he instead grabbed on Ghazul’s broad shoulder, pulling the collars of his shirt to deepen the kiss, not wanting their lips to part ways. He could feel his hands trembling, and he bet Ghazul could tell too, he just wished Ghazul wouldn’t mind.

“My name,” Ghazul hissed as he finally pulled back to breathe the much needed air, licking his lips, he whispered in Ganda’s ears. “Say my name, Ganda.”

Silence. Ganda just stood there, with his mouth open and closed, like a fish out of water.

“Fine,” Ghazul asserted with a sigh. “If I can’t tell you to, I’m just going to _make _you to.” He planted a kiss on Ganda’s ear before burrying his mouth on his shoulder, kissing it again, and again, and again. His teeth brushed against Ganda’s soft skin once in a while, making the older man winced. He moved, leaving trail of kisses along Ganda’s neck, up to his ear, his hand gradually, ever so painfully slowly, moved further down Ganda’s torso. His body pressed against Ganda’s, leaving no space between them.

“Don’t—” Ganda’s breath hitched, “Not there.” He tried pushing Ghazul’s body from his, but he felt as if all his energy has been sucked out of his body.

“Say my name and I’ll stop,” Ghazul teased him in-between the tiny kisses. He bit Ganda’s earlobe and moved down again to suck his neck carefully licking every inch of skin, marking him as his own every now and then.

“Gha—” Ganda bit his lip.

“_Ghani._”

Ghazul stopped, eyes wide. He couldn’t believe his ears.

“What?” he said, “What did you just call me?”

“Ghani,” Ganda quipped, with a lower voice, somewhat afraid that he had offended Ghazul. “That’s... Your name, right?”

Ghazul would bet all his fortune that his whole face was all red by now. He couldn’t remember when was the last time someone actually referred to him using _that name_, and hearing Ganda saying it out loud, right to his face, filled him with bursting emotions that he couldn’t comprehend, nor to compress. Not wanting to let Ganda see him in that state, he chose to bury his face on Ganda’s shoulder, much to the older man’s confusion.

“Wait, or do you want me to call you Ghazul instea—”

“No,” Ghazul cut him short, his hands moved to embrace the other man’s waist. “Keep calling me that.”

“Oh,” Ganda answered rather awkwardly. He just stood there, not knowing what to do, the warmth from Ghazul’s body enveloping him. He carefully lifted his hand and patted the back of Ghazul’s head, as slowly as ever. “Ghani,” he said again, this time much more confidently, _lovingly_, even.

Ghazul smiled quietly. God he was really head over heels for this man.

“Wasn’t that easy?”

“Whatever you say, _Ghani_.”

“Right, now you're pushing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> God this took such a long time to write, probably because I only have like, half a braincell..  
I hope you readers love it!


End file.
